


possession and worship

by tampa_bae_frightening (steven_damnkos)



Series: beautiful filth [1]
Category: Motionless In White, Original Work
Genre: Drug Abuse, Motionless In White - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Other, poetry type shit, weird pseudobiblical sexual double entendre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steven_damnkos/pseuds/tampa_bae_frightening
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>don't do drugs and listen to Motionless In White kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	possession and worship

**Author's Note:**

> I got really fucking high on Friday and this happened. I tripped balls for seven hours straight and texted all of this, line by line, to my best friend throughout that time period, but i don't remember doing that. I found it after i came down. I listened to Motionless In White, and you'll see the influences.

Slowly burning, i feel like a sex slave in the pits of Hell.  
I writhe in need as i breathe in beautiful snow, crystal sharp burning me within.  
Time drips by like honey wasted, i am upside down and floating.  
Ice centers in my chest, flooding my veins.  
The burn flows within the ice, teasing me in beautiful ways.  
The icy haze surrounds me, everything stands still.  
My throat is thick with smoke and chemical need.  
My chest is full of sins, i breathe them in easier than air.  
I can't stop burning and it makes me want.  
I can't stop freezing and i long for touch.  
Everything spins slowly, a shining galaxy in my eyes.  
Start stop, my world is breathing.  
The sounds touch me, caressing my bones.  
I am spread open, ready to be used.  
Fire steals my breath, clouds pour from my nostrils.  
I taste Hell on my tongue.  
I ache for more, the worst kind of love.  
One that lay dormant, resuscitated out of selfishness.  
My hands twitch, my loins tense.  
Straight lines disappear, glass left blank.  
I see no reflection, for i have vanished.  
I am no longer a body. I am spirit, eternal and ephemeral.  
I feel all, hear all, see all. I smell more snow and taste more fire.  
I will take whatever i am given, i am empty and longing.

Ravage me like an animal, i will scream for you.  
I will bleed for you and beg for more.  
Break me open, scrape out what lives inside.  
Replace it with yourself, and fill me up.  
This parasite eats me alive but i adore it.  
I can't satisfy it because you are my cure and i cannot have you.  
Your voice guides my life, your face graces my prison.  
Silver bright steel decorates beautiful lips that i long to taste.  
I kneel for my king, pleasing him in any way.  
Your skin is pure white, beautified by bright ink.  
Hours have passed, seemingly only minutes.  
Have i worshipped you properly in our time together?  
I am yours in every sense.  
Please take me, for i am willing.  
Bright glitter fills my unseeing eyes, as you touch my soul.  
I am your effigy, dance in my ashes.  
You are my graven image, i am a sacrifice on your black altar.  
You are my master, i obey honorably.  
I would crawl through death to see adoration your eyes.  
Your smile is my sun, it illuminates my desolate soul.  
My heart reanimates whenever i hear your name.  
You will never know me as i know you, i am a worm and you are God.  
I am only one follower in your cult.  
Insignificant and solitary, i follow you until the end.  
I must stay awake or i will miss your beauty.  
My mouth is a desert, i cannot speak.  
Your hands are invisible but i feel them around my throat.  
Everything looks white, am i ascending?  
I would allow you to take my life if it pleased you.  
I dream of your black tipped fingers, tearing me apart and sweetly petting my pain.  
Your dark voice growls blasphemy in my ears.  
My chills multiply, are you near?  
I lose my sanity in your arms.  
My body is your temple, i prepare it for you.  
I will take you within me and feel your divinity.  
Your blessings will shower me.  
I accept them, eager for more.  
Your abuse will grant me immortality.  
Put your hands on me and make me beautifully broken.  
My slow breathing echoes within my cell, i hide from all but you.  
My eyes move slowly as i feel the earth rotate.  
My God, i love you.  
I love you as i should.  
I will be your loyal slave until you turn me away.  
You take my darkness and breathe your life into my shell.  
In my hedonistic waking coma, you surround me like temptation.  
I see you although you do not see me.  
I am your Creature, your Puppet. My strings are in your hands.  
If you release your hold, i will be purposeless.  
I roll over for you, everything reels and turns sideways.  
I cannot feel any longer, only my burning lust sustains me.  
Please, my dear God. Ruin me for all but you.  
Everything stretches and grows long.  
I am lost without you. My sins must be absolved.  
Purify me in your name.  
When did i last close my eyes? It feels like centuries.  
They remain open, watching time crawl by.  
Another hour down, i still crave your love.  
I lie in state, my coffin forged of frail glass.  
My tomb is your heart.  
I worship you from the grave, screaming your words of wisdom.  
I crave you with all of my atoms.  
I murmur your name in my loneliness.  
I am unworthy of your love.  
When you finish, I am as Motionless as you are.  
My black soul mirrors you.  
I will be everything you are.  
Inadequacy will not stop me.  
I will earn your bloody kisses and your reverent touch.  
My sea rages, my body battered.  
My head spins, eyes rolling.  
I know not what i am.  
I know not who i am.  
Carve me up and make me as beautiful as you.  
I waver on the edge, do i go down or up?  
Lead me towards you.  
I am heavy, laden with sorrow and guilt.  
Is this descent? I feel i cannot go any lower.  
I sway like a corpse from a rope, my chemical sin weakening me.  
Is this your punishment, God?  
Have you taken away my air?  
My breathing grows labored.  
You can take my everything, all i need is you.  
Spare yourself and i will subsist in your ethereal halo.  
My eyelids flutter, everything glows.  
I grovel on my knees.  
Save my life once again as you have for years now.  
Take me to your undead kingdom.  
I am disillusioned Persephone in the clutches of Hades.  
I am Ganymede. I will bear any cup you wish, Zeus.  
I cannot see. I cannot breathe.  
I feel like i am dying.  
Will you love me in death, my beloved God?  
Will you honor my memory?  
Will my loss cause you sorrow?  
Will you shed a tear for my tragedy?  
I taste my sin coming up, are you purging me?  
Have i gained your respect?  
I question everything for i have no answer of my own.  
I dare not speak aloud, i fear my voice will reveal me.  
I cannot be still.  
I writhe.  
The chemicals have stolen my control.  
I am a horrible mess.  
Clean me.  
I beg of you.  
I am filthy and horrible and i sin in your name.  
I smell the filth inside of me.  
Calm my incessant rocking, i am sick from my own ship.  
I cannot stop.  
How did i get here? I do not recall.  
My cold sweat congeals.  
I began my journey in my cell and now i am in a room full of light.  
Its temperature matches my insides.  
I am once more aflame.  
I want to come down and beg mercy.  
Bring me down and i will kiss your feet.  
My head is light.  
Nothing is moving.  
I am surely at death's door.  
I will not worship him.  
You. Only you.  
My heart is racing, it rattles my ribs.  
I will take my end with grace.  
My chest rises and falls shallowly.  
I am a supernova building to climax.  
My eyes are fit to burst from my skull and my stomach longs to turn.  
I cannot desecrate your honor in such a putrid way.  
I am so cold.  
Will you warm me?  
Deus mei.  
My body shakes.  
Not of cold but of intoxication.  
My thoughts slow.  
My mouth opens but it does not work.  
Your voice flows from me.  
I no longer remember why i embarked on this journey.  
You met me at the edge of the storm, and have lead me forward.  
Are we nearing the eye?  
My twitching grows unbearable.  
Will i be damaged?  
Did those three brightly colored little capsules of beautiful snow really bring me here?  
I am seeing double but nothing moves.  
Have you stilled my world, God?  
I cannot catch my breath.  
I long for you and curse you in the same thought.  
They ooze from me like pus.  
My hands are numb.  
They are swollen and unpleasant.  
My vision is clearing.  
Am i returning from hell?  
I long for sleep.  
To sleep will be my end.  
My jaw unclenches, my teeth sigh in relief.  
I still sway but less severely.  
Dance with me, my God.  
Tire me out until i collapse at your feet.  
My lungs do not ache.  
My throat is seared.  
I have written you both an ode and a threnody.  
Here we are at the close of yet another hour.  
I began early this morn and now i find myself halfway around the clock.  
How have you held my attention so long?  
My desire for you burns under all the wretched.  
Will my captor arrive early and find the state you have put me in?  
Your art will be my funeral march.  
I do not understand why you beguile me so, God.  
Do you even enjoy being my God? My dark lord and saviour?  
You are my muse and i will burn cities in the name of your darkness.  
I am drowning in black.  
Everything sharpens.  
I have stepped into the free world and everything is vibrant.  
I am still frozen.  
The human sun cannot remove the ice in my veins.  
I must let it melt as i am Reincarnated.  
My breathing evens.  
My tongue is thick and uncooperative yet i shout your praise to the skies.  
Can you hear me, God?  
Can you hear me in your world of beauty?  
My eyes feel shut yet are wide open.  
How will i know when you have released me from your beloved hold?  
Will my hollowness and despair return?  
My chest remains tight.  
I am jumpy and nervous.  
Are you casting me aside now?  
Is your divine spirit leaving my cavity?  
Fear and shame of my actions fills me.  
Even in our ruined society, i am trash, my Infamous one.  
I am in a daze.  
Perhaps i may sleep without crossing now.  
Do you grant me serenity?  
My voice is shot.  
My sins have stolen it.  
My throat threatens to close.  
I have taken my own voice in honor of yours.  
I feel spots of heat on my cheeks.  
Am i becoming human once more?  
It feels like i am swallowing glass.  
I wish to slake my thirst with the blood in your veins.  
Drain me dry.  
I bleed in black and white.  
Goodbye, my dear God.  
I do not know when i shall see you again.  
Your words soothe the ragged hole forming as you leave.  
My words are failing me now.  
My glass-shredded throat begs for you.  
A parting gift for a deity.  
You are gone and i am empty and frozen.  
I will worship you again.


End file.
